Best Friends Guide
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: pada suatu hari ketika Zhao yun dan Yukimura lagi istirahat, Zhao yun menemukan buku BEST FRIENDS GUIDE ! WARRNING ! MEGA OOC MADNESS !


**-Best Friends Guide-**

**Wkwkwkwkwk, SUPER DUPER MEGA OOC MADNES ! Enjoy (nggak bisa ngomong apa apa)**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Zhao yun yang lelah itu lagi duduk duduk di kursi yang ada. Dia cuman mandangin si Yukimura yang lagi asik sendiri dengan spearnya sambil 'mengejar' sebuah kupu kupu. Emang, sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu Zhao yun sudah mengangap dia sebagai partner serta adik sendiri. Mata Zhao yun mulai melirik kesebuah buku kecil yang berjudul **'Best Friends Guide'**. Kemudian dengan iseng dia mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya…

'_**BEST FRIENDS Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"**_**'**

Zhao yun diem bentar, kayanya buku ini mengingatkan masa lalunya pas dia putus ama Xiahou Fang ( OC lagi =_= bosen dah pembaca). Yukimura tiba tiba dateng dengan penuh amarah ke Xiahou Fang dan nyaris teriak kaya gini, " KARENA KAMU SUKA AMA SEJENISMU KAN ???" untung saja itu tidak terjadi kalau Zhao yun langsung bungkam mulut si Yukimura dan membawanya kabur sebelum si Xiahou Fang denger dan ngasih tau Xiahou Dun babenya (wkwkwkw, adek gua suka ngejoke kalo Xiahou Dun adalah kakek buyut kami XD) yang bakalan menghajar dua orang itu dengan Pokkynya *dibunuh habis habisan *.

Tak lama kemudian Zhao yun kembali lagi ke lembaran buku yang lumayan Gaje buat Sang Author selanjutnya. Ia pun mulai sangat tertarik dengan buku yang satu ini. Perlahan lahan dia pun mulai memperhatikan kalimat dibuku itu baik baik.

'_**BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."'**_

Dan sekali lagi, buku ini mengingatkan Zhao yun dengan pas dia PST (Putus Sindrom Attack) ama Xiahou Fang. Si Yukimura dengan beraninya nulis sebuah tulisan yang lumayan bernada ancaman buat Xiahou Fang dengan tulisan " _bisa nggak kalian putus cuman tujuh hari ? soalnya kak Zhao yun kelihatan despite banget kalo nggak AKU POTONG LEHERMU !_". untung saja, Zhao yun mengetahui itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Setelah bernostalgia ria, Zhao yun kembali lagi dengan buku BFG (Best Friends Guide) yang isinya mulai ngaco aja. Zhao yun mulai membuka lembaran berikutnya dengan lumayan penasaran dia kemudian senyum senyum aja membaca tulisan berikutnya.

'_**BEST FRIENDS Kidnaps your princess and brings her to you.'**_

Zhao yun diem lagi, dia kemudian mengingat ingat kejadian pas dia masih PST. Dia masih inget banget. Pas Yukimura dengan sangat tidak terpaksa membela belain dirinya sendiri untuk 'menculik' Xiahou Fang dengan bantuan Kunoichi hanya untuk mengantarkan itu cewek buat ketemu ama dia karena si Zhao yun mo minta maaf. Tapi sekali lagi, si Zhao yun langsung menghajar Yukimura duluan karena nggak mau urusan jadi berabe cuman gara gara dia kena PST…

Si Zhao yun kemudian tersenyum saja dan tertawa kecil lagi ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Dia mulai kembali focus ke buku itu dan membuka lembaran bukunya yang bertuliskan.

'_**BEST FRIENDS Will dump theirs on you.'**_

Zhao yun diem lagi, dia jadi ingat pas Yukimura dengan gagah berani langsung mewakili dia untuk minta maaf sama Xiahou Fang dengan cara xtream. Yaitu membuatkan sebuah kalimat besar yang bertuliskan minta maaf untuk Xiahou Fang atas nama si Zhao yun. Zhao yun tau pasti berat banget membuat rangkaian bunga sampe bertuliskan 'aku minta maaf' buat Xiahou Fang. Makanya dia sangat berterima kasih ama Yukimura.

Zhao yun kembali lagi focus dengan buku yang isinya benar Best Friends semua. Zhao Yun perlahan lahan membuka lembaran yang berikutnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

'_**BEST FRIENDS Will help you move the bodies.'**_

Dan Flashback pun terus berlanjut. Dia ingat ketika Yukimura dan dia harus bekerja sama untuk menghajar bokong Orochi bersama sama. Yukimura terus saja melindungi si Zhao Yun. Pas si Zhao yun tanya dia cuman jawab dengan sangat enteng sekali, " aku kan bodyguardnya kak Zhao yun yang harus membersihkan jalan untuk kakak iya kan ?…"

Kembali lagi ke Best Friends Guide. Zhao yun mulai membuka lembarang berikutnya sementara Yukimura masih asik dengan Kupu kupu merah (childish banget nggak sih itu anak di Fanfic ini ?O.o).

'_**BEST FRIENDS Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you'**_

Zhao yun senyum senyum sendiri ketika membaca tulisan yang ini. Dia ingat kalo Yukimura pasti bakalan marah marah kalo ada orang yang menghiraukan dia. Seperti contoh pas dia lagi PST. Yukimura marah marah sendiri dan nyaris menghajar Xiahou Fang. Untung aja si Xiahou Dun nggak tau dan rencana jahat itu nggak terlaksana.

Kembali lagi kebuku gaje, Zhao yun mulai membuka lembaran selanjutnya sambil bernostalgia ria soal Yukimura yang masih asik dengan mainannya.

'_**BEST FRIENDS Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Boy drink the rest of that ! You know we don't waste!"'**_

Sekali lagi mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Zhao yun sadar suatu hal, si Yukimura pernah nyemangati dia buat mendekati seorang cewek pas dia PST . but, well walaupun Yukimura udah teriak teriak " UDAH COMOT AJA ! COMOT DIA !" si Zhao yun nggak mau karena dia masih cinta ama ceweknya yang PST.

Kemudian Zhao yun membuka lembaran yang terakhir. Paling akhir di buku Best Friends Guide. Zhao yun kemudian tersenyum ketika membaca tulisan yang terakhir. Ia kemudian menaruh buku itu di kursi dan berjalan kearah Yukimura sambil membawa tombaknya.

" Hey ! jangan main terus ! ayo kita kembali, aku takut Tuan Liu Bei dan Tuan Shigen akan memarahi kita !"

" aw… tapi aku masih ingin main…!"

" YUKIMURA !" kata Zhao yun melotot dan bikin suasana jadi agak horror,

" o-oke ! ayokita pergi !"

Dua orang itu langsung berjalan menuju rumah tuan mereka. Seketika itu, sebelum buku itu menutup sendiri dan kalimat kalimatnya mulai menghilang ada satu kalimat yang belum terhapus….

'_**BEST FRIENDS Are for life.'**_

**END**

**Wowowowoowowow…. Gaje…**


End file.
